Graphical user interfaces can provide an effect way for users to interact with a software application executed by a computer or computer-controlled device. However, designing graphical user interfaces that allow users to interact with an application in an intuitive manner presents significant challenges. Accordingly, there is a need for elegant graphical user interface designs.